


Cheshire Cat

by MavenAlysse



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen, Poetry, contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem: Alice's thoughts about Cheshire Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheshire Cat

"Cheshire Cat" an American McGee's Alice poem

 

He calls me 'darling,'

and 'my pet,'

Sometimes 'child.'

 

How can I take that

From a cat?

 

He's changed – my Cheshire has:

 

Gone from a playful roly-poly

Whose riddles gently teased,

 

To an emaciated seer

With a bitter sarcastic edge.

 

But he still cares,

I know it.

 

Why else would he help me

Time and time again

Just as I desperately need it

And regardless of the danger?

 

So – I shall fight this battle

With him at my side.

As it should be.

 

And when we're done?

 

He'll still be by my side,

good or ill,

And smile as we disappear.

 

 

12/4/04


End file.
